A Dying Rose
by luluxox
Summary: Emmet sees Rosalie with another man. He's driven made my his jealousy and plans to murder her. He anticipates the prison sentence. What he does not anticipate are her final words. one shot, very sad


EMPOV:

I watched my wife dance around our kitchen, singing softly to herself. I felt my expression soften slightly, seeing her beauty and happiness spread like sunshine into our home.

Then my face hardened again, and I remembered why I was here, skulking outside the door with a seven inch kitchen knife in my hand. I wasn't worried about prison. Who cared, when the only person you would give the world to was in the arms of another man.

Cheating bitch, of course she had reason to be happy. She was obviously thinking of the bastard I'd seen with his hands all over her.

I knew something was wrong. She was never where she said she'd be, but always denied anything being wrong.

Then there was the jewellery. I found it, and a dress I knew would have looked so beautiful on her. Lingerie to match. And a reservation card for a restaurant next week. On _our fucking anniversary_.

Twelve years. Twelve years, loving Rosalie, believing she loved me back.

I saw red, and had to restrain myself from running in and slitting her throat then and there.

I walked into the kitchen. She turned around and smiled up at me.

"Hi honey! How was your day? Did you…" her voice faltered and she fell silent as she saw the rage in my eyes. "What…what's wrong?" she asked, her voice, like smooth as honey, soft as silk, lilting at the end of her question.

"What's wrong _honey?_ I think you know very well what's wrong _honey._" I spat at her. "You cheating little cow."

Her face twisted in confusion.

"Cheating? I haven't been cheating Emmet. I would never-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her "SHUT UP SHUT UP STOP _LYING _TO ME!"

She blanched away from me in shock. She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"Listen to me Emmet McCarty. _I love you_. I would never cheat on you. Why would you…why would you even think that?"

I almost believed her. _Almost._

"Oh you're good." I narrowed my eyes, adjusting my grip on the knife handle. "But too many things don't add up." I grabbed her arm, jerking her towards me.

I stabbed her in her back, just to the left of her spine. She looked down, touched her back. When she saw the blood her eyes widened in shock.

"Emmet…why…why do you think…I cheated?" she coughed painfully, clearly on her way out. _To hell._

"I found the jewellery , the dress, the restaurant card…_the underwear_. You cheap little tart, who was it, tell me who it was I saw with his hands all over you!"

She coughed again, the end was drawing near.

"They were for _you_…our anniversary. I…was going to…take you out…dancing. You saw my dance teacher…Kyle. He…gay." She coughed and smiled slightly. That annoyed me.

"You. Are. LYING!" I hissed.

"Why…would I lie…I'm dying."

I flinched in shock. She was telling the truth. I had killed my wife, my beloved Rosie, for no reason.

"Oh…Rose. My Rose." I cried. "Rosalie darling I love you, I love you so much. _Tell me_ you love me too. Please love me Rosie darling _please_"

She smiled up at me, her violet eyes full of love.

"Of course…I love you. Emmet McCarty…I…love you…so much. I'll wait for you in heaven.

"I won't go to heaven." I cried, my tears falling onto her dress "I killed you!"

"Of course…you will. God…won't let me…be lonely…in heaven"

I smiled down at her, knowing it was what she wanted.

She drew a rattling breath. "I'll wait for you Emmet…my love. Tell me…you love me."

"I love you. Rosalie darling I love you so much."

"Kiss me…one…last…time"

I bent my head, looked in her deep violet eyes and pressed my lips, softly, lovingly, to hers.

"I…love…you" she sighed one last time and her face went blank.

I placed her body gently on the couch, ran out into the garden Rose had so lovingly tended to, stumbling in my haste to be with the one I love. It was full of roses in every color, shape and size.

I wrote a note, barely able to see through my tears. It said: whoever finds this, tell my family I love them, so much, that I will see them in heaven. This is not a suicide note, I am not committing suicide. I am simply choosing to be with the one I love forever. I'm sorry to put you through this. But Rosalie was _is_ the love of my life, and she comes first. I love you all

Emmet.

I picked them all, and lay down next to rose and scattered them over us. I called 911.

"Hello, 911 emergencies."

"I killed my wife. And now I am going to be with her forever." I hung up, they could trace the call.

I looked down at Rose. I kissed her one last time.

And I put the knife to my throat and slashed once.

I felt so free, like a huge weight had been lifted. I felt my spirit rise, how quickly, I couldn't tell. It didn't _feel_ quick, but I was above the clouds in a matter of seconds. The skies spun, turned white and primrose, and formed the shape of clouds.

I saw Rosalie, her face glowing, her hair seeming illuminated from the side, just like a halo. The halo nobody but I could see on earth. But I had always known it was there.

She rushed towards me. She didn't seem to run, but glide.

"Oh Emmet, see, I said you'd come to heaven!" she cried, tears of joy rolling down her perfect face.

"Rosalie darling, I love you. _So_ much."

As I kissed my beautiful wife, my love, my darling Rosalie, I realised through the happiness that clouded my rational judgement, we would be together forever.

And that thought lifted me higher than heaven itself.

**So what do we think? It was just a thought rattling around in my head. Kind of sad, but I like the ending. Its half past midnight, so sorry if its crap and I'm just tired. Ah well! Reviews please? Pretty please?**

**X Lu **


End file.
